User talk:SkyRider3217
Welcome Hi, welcome to Darkspore FanFiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Crogenitor SkyGrexor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Matvakama (Talk) 19:22, March 28, 2012 Aero Variant Abilities Since You wondered about this, then allow me to introduce the Aerogenetic Variant Abilities: Tornado - Summons a tornado, that will surround the hero, slowing enemies in it by 25% and dealing medium-high Energy Damage. The range of the tornado is a 5m radius. Suppressing Cage - Locks all Darkspore in a 7m radius in a cage of air for 10 seconds, while they are dealt Energy DPS (damage per second). After the cage is down, the trapped Darkspore will be suppressed for 5 seconds. Reflective Whirl - Summons a whirl of wind, that will reflect all enemy projectiles in a 2m radius around the hero, while slowing enemies in the radius by 80%. Unfortunately, the hero, under the duration of the whirl, will be slowed by 10%. Vacuum Blast - Channeled. Sucks all air from a 10m radius, pulling all Darkspore in the radius towards the hero (like Gravity Wells do). At the end of the channel, the hero releases a supercharged wave of wind in the same radius, that will deal Energy Damage (the closer enemies are, the higher damage they're dealt), knock the enemies back to the edge of the radius and stun them for 3 seconds. *'Matvakama', April 13th, 2012, 19:18 (UTC) Ok Then Fan Art Who should i mugshot first? I will put all pictures here. CRE_Zanbor_Knight-0debffbf_sml.jpg CRE_Zanbor_Knight-0debffc0_sml.jpg CRE_Booster-0deac78f_sml.jpg CRE_Booster-0deac78e_sml.jpg CRE_Revo-0dcb907d_sml.jpg CRE_Revo-0dcb907e_sml.jpg That looks AWSOME!, the only thing I would(mabey) change is his staff, the tip is supposed to be more crystaline. All that aside, this is great work, do you do it all on the computer? All right, no biggy. Is it possible to color it? Great! This is the Quantum Ravager Bomax. The gray "invisible" limbs are supposed to be electron bonds, whitch esentualy look like orbs and arcs of blue lightning. What do you mean by "take the legs out"? I can't take any new pictures until wednesday, due to family computer rules. Try looking at the profile picture on Bomax's page. Piminy Sporecario images Hey, buddy. I was trying to show you some images of Sporecario but my real bro distracted me for all of this c**p. Heres his images of his normal form and super form: Normal Form: CRE Sporecario (Posed)-0dced88a ful.png CRE Sporecario (Posed)-0dced889 ful.png CRE Sporecario (Posed)-0dced88b ful.png CRE Sporecario (Posed)-0dced888 ful.png Super Form: CRE Super Sporecario-0dced88f ful.png CRE Super Sporecario-0dced88e ful.png CRE Super Sporecario-0dced88d ful.png CRE Super Sporecario-0dced88c ful.png InfernoHammer Enemy Art I'll go straight to the point. Since I made requests for the Arts for Chill Worms, Zappers and Stone Dragons, here are the views over them all: NOTE: The Pulse Blaster glow on the Zappers should not be there, so skip it. CRE Chill Worm-0dd84e9c sml.jpg|Chill Worm (front) CRE Chill Worm-0dd84e9d sml.jpg|Chill Worm (1st side) CRE Chill Worm-0dd84e9e sml.jpg|Chill Worm (2nd side) CRE Stone Dragon-0dd84e9f sml.jpg|Stone Dragon (front) CRE Stone Dragon-0dd84ea0 sml.jpg|Stone Dragon (side) CRE Zapper-0dd84ea1 sml.jpg|Zapper (front) CRE Zapper-0dd84ea2 sml.jpg|Zapper (side) *'Matvakama', May 12th, 11:34 (UTC) Moram Genesis Icons Hi, Sky! You probably weren't doing much on the Moramian Icons, so I decided to help out. Here you have the sketch of Moramian Necro and the Icon for Moramian Quantum. The Icon of Moram Quantum needs to be put into the template and resized, but I'm sure you'll make it. *'Matvakama', May 29th, 2012, 20:50 (UTC) Darkspore Captain Badge Hi! May I ask: what is that new pic, that You posted for the Captain Badge? Also, which Captain is it? Do you have other pictures like this one? EDIT: How did You actually get that photo of Odio? Searched through Darkspore's files? Ingame screencap? Something else? More importantly, can You get pictures of all the other captains from Darkspore? I'd really appreciate it. *'Matvakama', June 2nd, 2012, 15:38 (UTC) Badges I also noticed, that WE HAVE A TIE IN BADGE POINTS!!! Congrats *'Matvakama', June 2nd, 2012, 15:41 (UTC)